


Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Terminal Illnesses, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

_"Happy New Year, love."_

"Happy New Year."

_"How are you feeling?"_

"Not too bad."

_"You sure?"_

"I'm alright, Harry."

_"Okay."_

"Aren't you going to Niall's party?"

_"I stopped for while. Didn't fancy it."_

"Harry -"

_"I didn't fancy it."_

"You promised me you'd carry on."

_"I will."_

"You should be out there, enjoying yourself."

_"I am enjoying myself. I'm with you ... You're still here."_

"Not for much longer, I don't think."

_"Don't talk like that, you know I don't like it. You said you were feeling alright."_

"I am."

_"I spoke to your mum. She said she'd bring your sisters over tomorrow."_

"Right."

_"What is it?"_

"I don't like them coming here. It's too ... clean. Too alien."

_"They're not coming for the decor, Lou."_

"'Spose."

_"I miss you at home."_

"I miss me at home. Come here?"

_"I don't want to pull the wires -"_

"You won't. Please?"

_"'Course."_

"I love you, Harry. I'll always love you. Whenever you feel sad, will you remember that? That I love you?"

_"I - Yeah. I love you too. I don't - I love you too."_

"Even when I'm gone -"

_"Louis -"_

"Even when I'm gone we'll love each other?"

_"Always."_

"Good."

_"Stop talking about it now."_

"Okay."

_"Are you tired? It's pretty late."_

"A little."

_"Go to sleep, then. I'll stay."_

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

_"Don't want to be anywhere else."_

"Alright."

_"Sweet dreams, love."_


End file.
